I Am My Mother's Daughter
by fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates
Summary: {au, very little to do with the wrestling world, miz/ofc/axle, miz/oc,} Caylee Mero - Lesnar is the daughter of Sable Lesnar. Now that she's working as her father's manager's personal assistant, while trying to get her life back on track, she finds herself stuck between the unwanted advances of Curtis Axle and her intense feelings for Mike Mizanin. When things heat up..
1. Chapter 1

CH 01

_Introduction:_

_Meet Caylee Mero - Lesnar_

_Being the daughter of Sable Mero – Lesnar, when you look at me you probably think sexy, stuck up and oversexed, am I right? I bet you're sitting there, right now, wondering what problems the daughter of Sable could possibly have and laughing, writing this whole thing off. I'm right, aren't I?_

_Well, if you are, then sit back, shut up and hold on, because trust me people... I have more problems than you realize. I wouldn't call it bad luck, - even though it's really, really shitty, in my own opinion- or worse judgement, but yeah, trust me. Not even close to this sexy little princess that the world sees at premieres with my mom or on magazine covers when I model._

_Yeah, yeah, I know, stereotypical already. I model. But only part time. Look, don't get on my back, it pays my bills, damn it, and I'm not about to be one of those girls who runs tomommy and stepdaddy when I need money. I never have been and I damn sure won't ever be._

_I'm also attending college full time to become a doctor. On weekends and through the summer, I work at a pool as a lifeguard, and I teach little girls ballet and contemporary, hip hop dancing. So yeah, I work for what I call mine. _

_When I'm not doing that? I'm surfing. Because other than dancing and professional wrestling, surfing is probably the other hobby I have that I'm passionate about._

_It's the whole reason I moved all the way from Minnesota to California in the first place. And before you go shaking your head, saying yeah right? I live nowhere near Hollywood. Actually, I live right outside of Malibu, a little 4 room beach house. Which I got completely on my own also. And I have no plans on becoming some reality star celebrity or even a real actress. I can't do it. It took me this damn long to figure out who the hell I am, and where my life's going – even though that last part's still completely unclear to me in all honesty- so why in the hell would I even want to pretend to be someone else for a few hours? It just doesn't make any sense to me._

_And for those of you who sit there and think I'm some 'goody two shoes'? Trust me, I'm far from it. I have a wild streak, I'm just too damn smart to always indulge it. But every now and then... It comes out. And usually when it does, it bites me in my ass, big time. I, unfortunately, also have a bit of a temper, and a streak of bad luck that never seems to really end._

_Anyways, I'm rambling again. Damn it, I hate it when I do that._

_My dad was some asshole my mom dated before she met Marc or even Levesque or Brock Lesnar. He's (the jerk my mom was with before all of them) not in the picture, but the little I do remember about the guy, well.. I'm glad my mom found Brock. Say what you want about Brock Lesnar, but he is and will always be my father._

_He was the one who took me to my first gymnastics class when I was little, he was the one who sat by my bedside when I had appendicitis and a raging fever and he's the one who rushed to my beach house to get my jerk of an ex out when the jerk got a little too drunk and decided that it'd be the perfect time to 'show me how he felt' about our breakup._

_Goes without saying, he and mom both warned me about the jerk in the first place, but hey.. I have my mom's stubborn streak, that can't be helped._

_So you all can say what you will about Brock Lesnar, but he's good to my mom and he's good to my siblings and he's good to me. So yeah, you won't ever hear me say anything bad about the guy._

_Anyways, where was I, that rant kind of distracted me also.. I think I first fell in love with the sport of professional wrestling when my sister and I were about 5 and our mom had to take us on the road with her for a while. She was a heel back then, so a lot of the fans were under the misconception that she was a maneater and she was all about sleaze and sex. I just remember watching her swishing her hips in the middle of the ring, right after she'd given someone, probably Torrie Wilson or some other chick, a Sable Bomb, and when she lifted that mic and said "this is for the women who wanna be me and the men who come to see me?" I was in love.._

_Of course, I've always been the family ham too, so there ya go._

_I used to say that one day, I'd do that, but then I got older, and I realized that it's not as easy or as glamourous as it looks on television, or to a kid like me, seeing it all first hand, backstage._

_I think when I was around 16 or so, I actually did a lot of training for it, even though by now, my father, Brock had convinced me that maybe a life of getting and giving ass beatings in the squared circle weren't for me, and maybe it'd be better if I did something a bit less, well.. Brutal.._

_Talking to him about it, I think that's when I realized that I could be a doctor, because I like helping people, it's rewarding, and it makes me feel like I'm giving back._

_My mom liked that too, because between you and me, she wasn't insane about the idea of her little girl, one of us at least, 'carrying the thong' for the next generation, so to speak. And she used to tell me that she wanted me to have a life where I got more privacy, because life in the limelight isn't nearly as fun as everyone thinks it is. She also wants me to one day fall in love and get married, have kids.._

_That last part.. It's gonna happen before the first two parts.. See, what I didn't mention? I'm currently 2 months pregnant. See, that ex that I mentioned before? Yeah, it's his.. But if I can help it, there is no way in hell he will ever know the baby's his. I guess that's where this story all really begins, so I'll just get to it now._

_Maybe you know enough about me now to realize that everything you THOUGHT you knew about me before was probably completely and totally back ass wards wrong._

_Like I said before, this isn't your typical 'fairytale'. It's probably gonna be a little scary, and it's gonna get sort of messy at times.. But I just wanted to set the record straight so that everyone knows what really happened to get me where I am today.._

* * *

**_( A/N: Okay, so this came to me while riding around this afternoon, and given that I'm sort of stuck on the other story, and I'm in the process of outlining the sequel to my True Story fanfic, which is Zack Ryder / OC, I thought I'd post this, see what you all thought. The intention is sort of like the 'prologues' are in first person, and Caylee's sort of telling her own love story, completely backwards. I saw a lot of male legends daughter / superstar romances on here, I wanted to do one where the ofc daughter is of a Female legend this time.. If you want me to keep this going, and you have any idea who I should pair her with, (please no cm punk or shield though) then feel free to suggest someone. _**

**_By the way, the song that inspired this, I think, is a Miranda Lambert one called 'Mama's Broken Heart, so the title will most likely reflect that until I get a strong direction on where I'm taking this one. The next chapter will begin the story, and every few chapters, I might have a 'prologue, in first person that kind of recaps everything that's happened so far.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 01

Caylee walked into the arena and looked around for her stepfather, Brock, as she went back over the situation she found herself in currently. For one thing, she was pregnant. And the baby's father, well, if Caylee had her way, he was NOT going to be in the baby's life, no matter what she had to do to make that very thing happen. She pulled out her cell phone, started to text her stepfather and her mother, letting them know she was there and she'd made it safely, she was also asking where they were.

She stopped to lean against a wall while she waited on an answer from them, sort of just looking around the backstage area, trying to familiarize herself with where everything was. She was going to be traveling with her stepfather as a personal assistant to Paul Heyman, who represented her father. The man had a lot of clients, and little time to do his paperwork or line things up.

And Caylee wasn't starting her new job at the hospital for a while, since she was pregnant and on maternity leave, starting exactly six hours prior to her arrival in the town the show was being held in tonight.

Loud arguing had her head snapping up alertly, flinching involuntarily, as she automatically braced herself. She'd been in the bad relationship, taken the abuse for so long that she still found herself getting scared by sudden movements in her direction and loud noises.

It made being around a lot of people virtually impossible, but she was trying to cope. She still felt the disgust in herself, that she'd been stupid enough to think that he'd change, that Jesse would one day become this nice guy, like he had been when they first met.

But he'd only gotten worse instead.

She'd finally realized that if she didn't get out now, she might not get out alive at all. And for the past few months, she'd been living back at her beach house in relative peace and quiet..

Until about two nights ago, when she'd come home to find Jesse sitting in her driveway, waiting on her. She'd gotten into a fight with him then, and he'd told her that she belonged to him, and one way or another, she'd come back to him.

The look in his eyes had been plain scary, almost a desperate sort of madness. Almost instantly, she'd realized just how dangerous Jesse was, and was angry with herself for not seeing all the signs sooner. She immediately left and went to her father, who was in town with the WWE doing a show or two before moving on to another state, another town.

And it'd been decided then that she'd come along, as Paul Heyman's personal assistant. It wasn't a job she was used to doing, or one that she even thought she'd like doing, but damn it, she needed the safety that only her father, Brock Lesnar brought her. She needed stability, time to heal, to get her head back on straight.

She stood from where she'd been sitting, was just about to head to the green room in hopes that he'd be there, and just as she stood, a fresh wave of diziness hit her, and she slumped. She'd been expecting to hit the ground, but she felt herself being held up as a male voice said casually, "You okay, Blondie?"

"Yeah, I'm stellar, sir. Just terminally pregnant. This happens occasionally, because of that, unfortunately. Can't wait to be a mom, but between the unexpected dizzy spells, the sick feeling.. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now." Caylee said quietly as she peeked through one partially open eyelid, found herself being carried by one of the guys on the roster.

She groaned internally. Why the hell couldn't a stagehand have caught her? Her father was nothing if not protective of her. Especially since the whole Jesse thing.

A few moments later found her in the medics office, and she lie back, just resting. The door opened and Brock walked in, concerned. "I heard you passed out?"

"Dad, it's probably nothing. I'm pregnant, dizzy spells are gonna happen, remember?"

"Yes, but if they happen too often, it's a sign of something else being wrong. Damn it, Cay, you are too much like your mom, little bit. I told you, it's called taking things easy."

"And I told you dad, I'm pregnant, not suffering from cancer." Caylee said back as she moved to stand, the Lesnar father/daughter in a firm staredown currently, which was interrupted by Paul Heyman who said cheerfully, "I cannot tell you how glad I am to finally have some assistance. And in light of this, I'd prefer if you started after you've had some rest."

"I, ermm, okay, sir?" Caylee said as she gave her father a puzzled look. Brock chuckled and pointed to the door, Heyman going out the door, shutting it behind him.

"It's gonna be good to have you around more, dad. Mom and the boys are coming in a few days, right?"

"Yeah. Remember when we used to do this on the summers?" Brock asked s Caylee smiled, nodded then asked the question that'd been burning into her brain since she'd gotten carried down here moments before.

"Who, umm.. Who carried me down here?"

" Someone who better not start popping up often." Brock said casually, giving her a firm look that clearly said 'I'm not telling you, because you know how I feel about you dating, and dating a professional wrestler, on top of it.'

Down the hallway, the few men standing around in the locker room were all in a deep discussion currently, about the very single daughter of Sable Mero-Lesnar and Brock Lesnar being hired temporarily, to become Paul Heyman's personal assistant.

And quite a few of them, despite anything Brock Lesnar might think, were already planning to take a stab at getting to know the curvy blonde former model turned dancer.

Even if they had to brave daddy's notorious temper to do that very thing.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm torn for a pairing. If you have any suggestions feel free to throw them out there. I wanna use someone who's not used often like Mike Mizanin, Drew McIntyre or maybe even Jack Swagger, people like that. If you like this, review, please? Oh, and i know I said no Shield or Punk in the beginning, but I'm now considering them as options too. Just trying to figure out who I want to use. I'd prefer to use a lesser used guy, but I'm open to opinion.)


	3. Chapter 3

CH 02

Mike Mizanin caught up to the blonde he'd carried down the hallway a few nights ago, and tapped her shoulder, leaning against a wall, waiting on her to turn around. When she did, he groaned as he remembered her saying she was pregnant, yet here she was, wearing a pair of heels, and carrying a stack of papers. Basically doing anything but resting.

"You okay?" Miz asked as Caylee studied him, wondering why his voice sounded familiar. When she remembered that he'd carried her into the medics office when she got dizzy and almost fainted a few nights ago, she smiled a little and then said "I've been better.. Are you the guy who carried me to the medic?"

"Yeah." Miz said as he looked at her, wondering what the hell he was even doing, talking to her in the first place. For one thing, her stepfather was represented by a guy (who she also happened to be working for, ironically) that he hated more than anything right now, and for another, rumor had it that Curtis Axle was sort of hanging around her a lot.

So, why then was he even trying? Hell, for all he knew, she probably preferred guys like Axle or Lesnar. Most of the other girls did. And she was Sable's daughter, she'd probably want a winner. He sighed as he thought about that. He could have been a winner, had Axle not screwed him royally in that match against Wade.

It was supposed to be his shot. He was supposed to finally be making a comeback. Not being pushed back and held back while Axle took the spotlight.

He blinked as she hugged him, smiled at him. "Thanks, then." Caylee said as she studied him a moment and said "I really, really hate that jerk."

"Huh?"

"That prick, Curtis whatever the hell his name is. He's twice as slimy as Heyman ever dreamt of being, and if he grabs my ass one more time and tells me it's a perk of my job, I'm liable to.." she stopped in mid rant, her hand going to her mouth, covering it as Miz looked at her, then said quietly, "Have you told your dad?"

"Every time I try, either Axle or Heyman's got him busy, or he's around one of them. I want to tell him one on one. What I'd really love, is if someone finally gave him a good swift slam into reality. He's not god damn royalty, and he's not doing the world a favor by being the IC Champ."

Miz laughed as he leaned in a little then asked, " So you watch casually then."

"Yeah. All the time. I mean I did before I became Heyman's little slave girl." Caylee admitted as she gave him a wink then added, "Huge fan of Miz Tv. And wish they'd actually given you the shot you deserve. It was yours, that bastard just stole it. Karma's a bitch though."

As she walked off, Miz got two distinct feelings.. The first one, was that she was hinting at something and the second one was that if she really hated Axle as much as she claimed, and she was really getting sick of the flowers, the candy and the way the guy wouldn't back off her, then Axle might want to watch his ass.

But the second one, he wasn't telling anyone. He smirked a little as he kept hearing her voice repeating what she'd just told him, over and over, _'I wish they'd have actually given you the shot you deserve. You had the belt, that slimy bastard just stole it.' _

Honestly, with his career in flux as it was lately, sure he had the movie role under his belt and he had been a champion several times before, it just seemed like lately, he was on the outside looking in, and he was getting restless. He was getting antsy again, and it didn't help that the men above kept 'claiming' he'd 'get his chance again' but they never seemed willing to tell him when exactly.

He caught up to her, looking around as he stopped her and then asked, "That's all he does, right? Grab your ass and make you mad?"

"Yeah, but big guy? I can handle it. Not my first time in the rodeo, and when you have my luck with guys? It's kinda the norm." Caylee said as she studied him intently before leaning in, straightening the tie he wore to go down in a few moments, do a spot on Miz Tv.

A spot that Heyman was going to parade Curtis around on when Caylee personally felt that her father deserved the attention, and the push that Heyman was throwing Axle's way. Of course, that statement in itself was biased, but then again, she didn't actually like Curtis all that much, so anyone getting it would be better in her own opinion.

"Speaketh of Satan and he appears." Caylee murmured darkly, as Curtis studied the two of them then said with a grim smirk at Miz, "Why don't you go talk to someone more in your league, Mizanin. Caylee? I just told your dad I was gonna take you to lunch.. Let's go."

"Curtis? I'm not two. If I don't want to go, I'm not going to go." Caylee said through gritted teeth as Curtis smirked and then said quietly, "Do you want daddy finding out you're talking to that? Because we both know how Lesnar is when he's angry."

Caylee laughed and then slid her hand to her hip while looking up at him then saying calmly, "Go ahead and tell him, Axle.. Because if I recall? He's told you that you need to back the fuck off me too. I'm not interested, so leave me alone. Did you understand that, or do I need to repeat it in a slower voice?"

She shoved between the two men and slunk down the hallway, scowling.

Call her stupid, but she'd sort of been hoping it'd been Mike Mizanin that'd caught her and carried her to the medic. She had her preferences, as her mother's daughter, she was nothing if not picky, and when she wanted someone, she wanted them, regardless.

And she sort of, maybe, wanted him.

"Fuck off, Mizanin."

"You just heard her, did you not? And Axle? If you touch her again, I will find a way to make your life hell." Miz said as Curtis smirked and then said quietly, "Go ahead and try.. Heyman will just tell Lesnar you're lying, and he'll help me get her. I get what I want, Mizanin. I want her. So go ahead, try and stop me."

"Challenge accepted." Miz smirked as he turned and walked off, trying to figure out the whole conversation he'd been having with Caylee before Axle walked over and basically pissed on his territory. The way Axle acted around her, given what he had managed to unearth about the quiet stepdaughter of Brock Lesnar, well, it ticked him off.

She'd just been through hell, and he worried that if Curtis actually did put himself into a position that allowed him to 'get closer' to Caylee, he'd only hurt her as badly, if not worse than the other guy had.

"The hell am I even doing in this? I already know she'll probably pick someone else." he muttered as he walked off, to go and prepare for his Miz Tv segment.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm going with Mike Mizanin. Considering the potential for a feud between himself and Curtis Axle (with possible Lesnar involvement) that should make things pretty damn intense before it you like this, review, please? I'd like to thank JohnCenaRKOFanForever for the suggestion, because when she suggested it, the whole thing just clicked. And to Eva505, I'll most likely post a Wade Barrett romance sooner or later, so you're suggestion will be used also, and it's also equally appreciated. Thanks you two, you saved my ass, literally. I was beginning to worry I'd have to put a lot of this one on hold.

Special thanks to everyone reviewing all my stories, you all are the very reason I've continued to write through everything that's been going on in my life. I love you all.)


	4. Chapter 4

CH 03

She gaped at the tv monitor as Curtis Axel went there, on live tv. Calling out Mike Mizanin about his talking to her earlier, backstage. She growled, biting her lower lip as she muttered, "Damn it, I'm gonna have to punch this damn guy. It's really going to come down to that, apparently." to herself, pacing again.

She really groaned when seconds later, the music of her very protective and equally pissed off stepfather, Brock Lesnar came over the Tron. Biting her lower lip, she hid her face and muttered, "Daddy, no, damn it. Not the one I actually fucking could fall for.. Yes.. Get Axel. Oh shit.. Miz, please.. Get out of the ring." while pacing back and forth in the small room that she did most of Heyman's 'work' from while he was out doing god only knew what.

A female throat clearing had her turning around. And her mother walked into the room, sat down and nodded at the tv, then mused aloud, "For someone who keeps protesting she's 'given up' on the male species as a whole, baby girl.. You sure do have a vested interest in who daddy's down there attacking.." while patting the seat next to her and motioning for her daughter to sit down, talk to her.

"Because, mom.. Forget it, it doesn't matter.." Caylee murmured as she bit her lip and then said quietly, "Why do I always want the ones who seem like they could be the least interested in me?"

"Because, baby girl, you are your mom's daughter." Sable mumbled as she hugged her daugher, ruffled her hair and then asked, "So.. Does that guy, Miz.. Does he know this, or?"

"Mom, if he were interested, even a little, then when I flirt with him, make myself look like a complete idiot, he'd do something back.. Wouldn't he?" Caylee asked, her blue eyes fixed on her mother intently. Sable sighed, shook her head and said quietly, "Your daddy didn't.. Hell, I had to all but strip down naked and give him a lap dance to clue him in. Have you actually tried dropping any hints or.."

Her daughter's groan indicated that no, of course, she had not. Sable laughed a little and then said quietly, "So.. Are you going to drop any hints, or are you just going to sit back and let a chance pass you by?"

"But daddy?"

"Will eventually get over it, Cay.. One day Brock's gonna have to learn that he can't always be sole protector of us girls. And personally? If you see something in this boy, I think it deserves a shot to be attempted.." Sable ventured as she looked at her daughter, smiled then said "So.. Do you think you're going to say something now?"

"But say what, Mom? I mean he's essentially an overgrown kid and I'm sort of in a situation where.." Caylee started as Sable cut her off in mid sentence and reminded her, "Your daddy wasn't exactly completely a grown up either, Caylee.. But look at how that turned out in the long run? You love him as if he were your father, do you not?"

Caylee nodded and then said quietly, "Ughh, damn it, mom, you had to be right." as she looked at the screen watched Axel and Miz staring one another down, Miz glaring hatefully at Axel before lunging, getting him into a figure four leglock.

She knew what and who she wanted, but did she have the guts to actually go for it, all things considered? She bit her lip, thinking this over carefully.. In so many ways, she was her mother's daughter, yes, but in so many other ways, she'd lost a large part of herself going through what she had with her ex, Jesse.

"I'm gonna go calm down your daddy.. You.. Go find that guy." Sable said with a smirk as she gave her daughter a gentle shove towards the door of the room they sat in.

As soon as her mother had her stepfather occupied, she slipped out of the room and down the hallway, catching up to Miz who was pacing, swearing and angry.

"Hey.. Calm down."

Miz stopped, looked at her as if he were trying to figure her out. Why keep approaching him? She left him confused because he knew he wanted her, but he couldn't really tell if she wanted him, or this was just something to keep Axle from going after her so openly.

"Oh.. I'm calm.. I'm gonna rip his head off and kick a field goal with it.. But I'm good." he said as he looked around and then said "Your dad will kill you if he sees you talking to me."

"And I'll handle him." Caylee asserted as she walked towards him, stopped when they were close enough to one another to almost be touching, looking up at him intently, like she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure if she should, or she was scared or something.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah." Caylee muttered as she looked at him, bit her lower lip. If she were going to get courage, now would be a great time to do it.

"You sure?" Miz asked as he looked at her in concern. All this stress couldn't possibly be good for her, and the worry he felt about her, shocked him. Being involved with someone who was trying to get their head on straight AND was also pregnant was never something he pictured himself doing, actually, but he'd met her, she'd gotten under his skin and now here they were.. Oddly enough, he was just going with his gut so far, where she was concerned. Maybe it wouldn't bite him in the ass later on.

If it did, he couldn't say he hadn't tried.

"Yeah. Hey Miz?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her, raising a brow. She really seemed like she was thinking about something right now, he was curious.

Before he could really process it, she'd raised to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as she muttered, "Thanks.. For telling Axel to fuck off just now.. I realize you might not have meant it in the way I'd have liked.. But thanks.. You're a sweet guy."

He looked at her then muttered quietly, "Fuck it.. Already gotten F5ed one time tonight. At least if it happened again it'd be worth it." before pulling her lips against his, tangling his fingers in her platinum blonde hair, holding the kiss so she couldn't break it, holding her body against him.

The kiss broke and she looked up at him, blinking. "And Caylee?" he asked seconds later, looking at her intently..

"Yeah?"

"Actually, shocking enough to me, I did mean it." Miz said as he added, "But I know what you went through and I know that it takes time to get over all of that. I'm not rushing you. But I'm not letting that asshole keep doing the stuff he does to you, either."

She bit her lip, managing a smile and said quietly, "Thanks.. For not rushing me.. I mean I know what I want and.. It's just.."

"You're scared?" he asked as he chuckled a little and looked at her, watching her nod her head. "Don't be. Look, I cannot even begin to explain this, but I do know I want to see where this with us goes. And I'm not going to be an asshole and rush you into anything."

She nodded and then said quietly, "In that case.." as she kissed him back and then muttered, "Now... You might want to get to the locker room before people realize you're not in there."

"If he screws around with you again tonight, tell me." Miz said as he looked at her, his tone of voice firm.

"I promise." she said as she watched him walk down the hallway, into the locker room. She stood leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Maybe she'd just done the right thing.

Somehow, though, she had a feeling things might get messy, especially with Axle involved.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm going with Mike Mizanin. Considering the potential for a feud between himself and Curtis Axle (with possible Lesnar involvement) that should make things pretty damn intense before it you like this, review, please? I'd like to thank JohnCenaRKOFanForever for the suggestion, because when she suggested it, the whole thing just clicked. And to Eva505, I'll most likely post a Wade Barrett romance sooner or later, so you're suggestion will be used also, and it's also equally appreciated. Thanks you two, you saved my ass, literally. I was beginning to worry I'd have to put a lot of this one on hold.

Special thanks to everyone reviewing all my stories, you all are the very reason I've continued to write through everything that's been going on in my life. I love you all.)


	5. Chapter 5

CH 04

"Get your hands off of me now, Axle." Caylee glared as she tore her wrist from his grip and started to walk down the hallway, away from him. He caught up to her and stopped her, a calm and angry smirk on his face as he leaned in and downward, said quietly, "One way or another, Caylee.. You know I'm the best you're gonna get. So why not just do yourself a favor, let me be your man, babe?"

Caylee rolled her eyes as she shifted her oversized purse from one shoulder to another and then said calmly, quietly, "Axle? The day I let you be my anything, is the day I will climb up the Tron and throw myself off. Not to mention what my stepfather would do to me, and to you, should he catch wind that you're still finding ways to sniff around." as she moved to walk past him and down the hallway, as far away from the man as she could get, honestly.

He stopped her again and said with a smirk, "Yeah? Well if daddy finds out about Mizanin.."

Caylee gulped then stiffened her shoulders as she shrugged then said "I'm almost 99 percent sure he'd be glad as hell it's not you." smirking as her words finally sunk in, before turning to walk down the hallway, get away from him as fast as she could.

As soon as she was down the hallway far enough away, she scanned the area, found Miz standing in line in catering. Slipping up behind him, she leaned in, whispered, "So.. Ready to fight tonight?"

"Always, babe." Miz said as he smiled to himself. It was hard to keep all this, with them quiet, but so far, they'd been making it work, finding ways to sneak away, see one another, or just texting when he was on the road already and she was stuck in the last town with that idiot Heyman, buried under an obscene amount of paperwork or errands.

"I'm gonna walk outside." he muttered without turning around, giving any indication that he was talking to her. She nodded and muttered back, "I'm right behind you. I wanna show you something."

He smiled a little and then grabbing some food quickly, enough for both of them because he was pretty damn sure Caylee hadn't gotten a break to eat anything at all today, he walked out of catering, then out of the exit to the parking garage towers.

He hung back behind a wall, grabbed her gently as she walked past, looking for him. "So.. How'd the doctor's visit go earlier?" he asked, eying her in concern.

"It went well." Caylee said as he leaned in and placed a hand on her hip, his other hand going through her platinum blonde hair as he looked down into her eyes. "So.. did you ask what you were having, or did you chicken out at the last minute?"

"I asked." Caylee smiled mysteriously as she brought her hand up, rested it on his cheek, her thumb moving over the stubble of his 5 o clock shadow as she looked up into his eyes and then said "Why's it matter? You've been betting with Ziggler and the guys again.."

He shook his head and then said "Just curious. So is baby x a he or a she?" as he pouted, making begging eyes, waiting on her to answer him.

"A boy." Caylee muttered as her lips found his, smiling as she pulled him into a kiss. "And you? How'd your appearance go?"

"It went. I was going nuts really, missed you." he mumbled as he stopped the kiss to look at her for a few moments. This might all be happening faster than the norm, but lately, he didn't care. He knew that they were on borrowed time, given that they were trying to ease into things, and trying to figure out the best way to tell her stepfather without his being madder than hell about it when it came out.

The door to the parking garage opened and the sound of laughter, voices coming past them had them looking at one another. He held his finger to her lips as he peeked around the corner and then said quietly, "It's not Axle."

"But he's seen us together.. He tried to blackmail me with it, earlier, thought if he threatened to tell my stepdad, I'd break under pressure and go on a date with him."

"What? That son of a bitch.. That's it, I'm going to kill him while we're in that match at Money In The Bank tonight. He might win, but he's going to know he had his ass kicked when I'm done with him." Miz growled as he asked, "What'd you say?"

"I told him to fuck off, Mike. What was I gonna say? Yes? Not even. I told you when you kissed me earlier this month, when I want something, I want that exact thing. Not something else, something less. And I want you. So stop spazzing on me, worrying." Caylee said as she slowly walked her fingers up the gray t shirt he wore, smiling when he smiled at her, pulled her against him.

After a few moments, she said quietly, "My mom knows about us. And we need to figure out how we're telling Brock."

Miz nodded as he looked at her and then mumbled, "We really do because Ziggler's almost said something to me in the locker room way too many times.. I mean our friends know, my family knows and.. I just want it out there."

"Me too." Caylee agreed as she rested her head against his firm chest and then asked with a giggle, "Can we have our food now? I'm super hungry."

Miz nodded and grabbed the food he'd grabbed from catering and then her hand, running across the parking lot with her to the rental car he'd rented, unlocking it, getting inside.

"Mmm.. He knows me so well." Caylee muttered as she unwrapped the ham and cheese sandwich he'd grabbed for her, giving a light pout when he also handed her the vitamins he knew good and well she had to take. "Don't pout, just take them." he chided her gently as he held out the sprite to her, watched her taking the medicine.

"So.. I was thinking.. We tell him tonight.. My mom's taking us all out as a family, she wants you to come too, Mike." Caylee said as Miz looked at her a moment, still trying to really process that she wasn't ending it with the threat of having to actually tell her stepfather about them being together.

With his rotten luck lately, he'd figured that'd be what happened next.

"Are you sure?"

"Mike.. We're telling him.. I mean unless you're having second thoughts?" Caylee asked as she looked at him. The fact that he wasn't answering had her worried. She tried to ignore this worry. Maybe he wasn't changing his mind. She hoped he wasn't.

Dropping the subject, she said finally, "It's at that cafe downtown. If you show up, it's fine.. " as she looked out the car window. Horomones were making her downright loopy, and he realized this, and he kicked himself for not answering right away.

But he was sort of afraid that if he did this, and .. That ultimately, he'd only mess it up somewhere down the road, or she'd get sick of him and it'd be over. Or something. And he was starting to realize now just how much he did not want that very thing to happen.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm going with Mike Mizanin. Considering the potential for a feud between himself and Curtis Axle (with possible Lesnar involvement) that should make things pretty damn intense before it you like this, review, please? I'd like to thank JohnCenaRKOFanForever for the suggestion, because when she suggested it, the whole thing just clicked. And to Eva505, I'll most likely post a Wade Barrett romance sooner or later, so you're suggestion will be used also, and it's also equally appreciated. Thanks you two, you saved my ass, literally. I was beginning to worry I'd have to put a lot of this one on hold.

Special thanks to everyone reviewing all my stories, you all are the very reason I've continued to write through everything that's been going on in my life. I love you all.)


	6. Chapter 6

CH 05

She scanned the parking lot for his rental car, waiting, biting her lower lip. He'd acted a little weird earlier when she bought up actually telling her mother and Brock, her stepfather about their intentions to be together, to date each other.

"Don't do this to me, Mike." she muttered quietly as she sighed, leaned her head, resting it against her steering wheel, trying not to panic or cry yet.. Maybe the traffic caught him. Yeah, that had to be it, the traffic caught him.

Her mom walked over, looking at her with a raised brow as she saw that Caylee was alone. "Well? I thought you two were going to tell Brock tonight, get it out in the open?"

"I did too, mom." Caylee said quietly as her younger half brothers hugged her and said quietly, "He'll show up. Maybe he's late."

"He acted like he was having second and third thoughts and.. I just don't think he's coming, mom." Caylee said quietly as she stood and shut her car's door behind her, locking it. She groaned as she saw Curtis Axle pulling into the parking spot next to her stepfather's truck. "Just great."

Sable groaned inwardly. Personally, she felt that Curtis tried entirely too hard and she just didn't really like him.

Meanwhile, Miz stood in the lobby of the hotel, lost in thought as he again explained the situation to Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder who were looking at him as if he'd grown four heads right now. John Cena looked at him and then said calmly, "Any reason you're still here and not there?"

"Umm, yeah.. I said it like four times already, Cena, was your super hearing aid not on or something?" Miz said bitterly as Zack rubbed his chin in thought and then pointed out, "Look, if you want my opinion broski? I'd get my ass out of here, get in my car, go to that restaurant. If she wants to tell Brock? She really loves you man.. And if you don't show tonight, well.."

Ziggler spoke up and said "Actually, I agree with Zack.. But hey.. Don't show up, Miz. I'm single now, I won't have a second thought about making a play for her."

Miz growled and glared at Dolph angrily then raked his hand over his hair, thinking about it. If he went tonight and Brock did something, issued an ultimatum to Caylee and she chose to end it..

Then again if he didn't show at all, he was kind of ending it before it even really started. He took a few deep breaths and then said aloud, "If I go, Brock might make her choose. If I don't go, I'm ending something before I even really see where it goes."

"He's seriously not bright." John said as Zack nodded in agreement. John asked Miz, "So.. Does this mean you don't love her?"

Miz glared at him and then said "No, I love her.. Just not sure I wanna see this mess up."

"The only way you're messing up, buddy is if you don't try. And if you don't want someone like me making a move, or god forbid that moron Axle, I'd get my ass in that car and get over there." Dolph said as Miz looked at his ringing phone.

He'd been about to hit ignore but then he realized that if he did this, he was just doing to her what most of her other relationships had done if they weren't screwing her over or hurting her in other ways. He knew that much about her by now, he knew how big of a risk she was taking right now, trusting her heart to him after having it broken as often as she had in the past.

He answered the phone and instantly felt like an asshole, she sounded like she'd been crying even though she kept her voice steady, kept herself calm. "I'm on my way. I ran into some of the guys and we were talking, babe." he said as he took a few deep breaths after hanging up.

Once he got his bags into his hotel room, he changed clothes and then grabbed his keys, heading off to the restaurant.

Caylee sat at the table, pretending not to watch the doors, while ignoring Curtis and his attempts to flirt and win over Brock, before standing and saying, "I left something in my car, I'll be right back." and making her way out of the restaurant.

The tears were sort of stinging her eyes, and she slid into the drivers seat, debating for a moment on just telling her mom she was sick, she needed to go back to the hotel and sleep. "He said he'd be here." she muttered to herself, a little bitter.

She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths then muttered to herself, "If he doesn't show up, I'll just move on. I mean if he doesn't show, then he doesn't actually want to be with me and has a problem with telling my stepdad about us."

The knock on her window had her looking up and she immediately felt like an idiot, because he was standing there, looking at her with a curious expression. She got out and locked her car and he pulled her into a kiss as he muttered, "Well, here goes nothing, right?"

"And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Totally." he said as he slid off his blazer, slid it around her shoulders to keep her from freezing because the rain was pretty damn cold.

They walked into the restaurant and Curtis growled to himself as he saw them coming in, together. If he just had more time, maybe he could show her he wasn't actually the asshole he pretended to be. She needed a man not some damn overgrown child who still went around referring to himself as Awesome.

Sable smiled to herself and then groaned inwardly when she happened to look across the table, see Brock about to completely lose his temper. She kicked him gently beneath the table and leaning in she said quietly, "She's happy, Brock.. Do not mess this up.. She's every bit as stubborn as me, if you go making demands, if you make her choose baby, you will lose her, or she'll sneak around. Besides, he's not the jerk sitting next to you so that's already huge brownie points in my book." before taking a small bite of her steak.

Miz pulled out her chair, let Caylee sit then he sat in the empty seat next to her as Caylee looked at her stepfather and said quietly, "Dad? We need to talk."

"I said no fighters, damn it, Caylee."

"Dad, I'm an adult for one thing, and for another, I love him."

"He's just going to hurt you."

Miz glared but bit his tongue, kept quiet. Sable cleared her throat and then said with a smile, "Glad you could make it, Mike. I wanted to meet you."

Brock stared him down and then thought about what Sable said just now and then said calmly, "If you hurt her, Mizanin.. You're dead."

Miz nodded and looked at Caylee who let out a breath she'd obviously been holding in. Now that they'd told her stepfather, everything was out in the open, he did feel relieved, he'd hated hiding it from everyone, really. So had she. She'd really hated it, because she was so close to both her parents.

Caylee looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently under the table, as he rubbed her leg. Thankfully, the rest of the meal passed by without any screw ups or anyone losing their temper, though quite a few times, Miz wanted to choke the living shit out of Axle, and he was definitely beyond furious that the jerk actually had the nerve to stay.

As they all got ready to leave and go back to the hotel ,Axle walked over, smirking while he stood outside the restrooms waiting on Caylee.

"What?"

"Just so you know, Mizanin, I'm not giving up just because daddy accepted you tonight. Somehow, mark my words, she will end up with me."

"Bring it on, Axle. I want you to try.. It'll make it so much more fun for me when I beat the piss out of you in the ring. She's mine now, that's not changing." Miz said with a smirk as Curtis glared and stormed out angrily.

He'd have made a scene, but he really didn't feel like embarassing the guy in front of everyone, is how he justified it.

Caylee walked out and smiling she said "Are you ready to go back to the hotel? I'm so tired."

"Me too babe. I'm glad we went ahead and told him. But Axle just confirmed what I thought.. He's actually going to keep trying. If he messes with you, tell me. I'll kill him."

Caylee nodded as they walked to the parking lot together. Now that everything was out in the open, she felt a lot better, a lot happier, and the stress she'd been feeling about hiding it wasn't there anymore. Now she had to wonder, being the pessimist she was by nature, what was going to come at them next to try and tear them apart.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I'm going with Mike Mizanin. Considering the potential for a feud between himself and Curtis Axle (with possible Lesnar involvement) that should make things pretty damn intense before it you like this, review, please? I'd like to thank JohnCenaRKOFanForever for the suggestion, because when she suggested it, the whole thing just clicked. And to Eva505, I'll most likely post a Wade Barrett romance sooner or later, so you're suggestion will be used also, and it's also equally appreciated. Thanks you two, you saved my ass, literally. I was beginning to worry I'd have to put a lot of this one on hold.

Special thanks to everyone reviewing all my stories, you all are the very reason I've continued to write through everything that's been going on in my life. I love you all.)


End file.
